A Very Long Day
by Ryhn
Summary: Un Spike discret, un Sam curieux et entre les deux, Natalie Braddock. OS .


_A Very Long Day_

_Genre : humour/suspence/friendship/family_

_Rating K+_

_Characters : Sam/Spike/Ed_

_Ce petit OS à été écrit il y a quelques mois déjà mais je viens juste de me décidé a le poster ici, à la demande de quelqu'un. Il s'agit donc pour l'instant d'un OS, mais j'y ajouterais peut être une suite, si jamais je trouve un peu de temps pour l'écrire : ) en attendant voilà : ) _

_Enjoy : )_

* * *

><p>- <em>Spike ! T'as pas oublié un truc par hasard ? La voix de Sam résonna dans les vestiaires presque vides à cette heure avancée de la nuit.<em>

* * *

><p>La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde. Un appel dès dix heures du matin et une journée entière passée a négocier avec trois frères prêts a tout pour venger la mémoire de leur défunt père en faisant exploser les bombes contenues dans leurs sacs a dos au milieu d'un centre commercial bondé. Finalement après de nombreuses heures d'efforts intenses pour l'équipe, deux des frères auront pu être sauvé, l'ainé ayant décidé qu'il ne se livrerait jamais et ayant fait exploser sa propre bombe, qui le tua sur le coup. Bref, ils venaient de vivre une journée plutôt épuisante et, après avoir passé quelques minutes avec les EMS pour faire vérifier les coupures et autres brulures dues à l'explosion, ils s'étaient mis en route vers le QG pour un habituel débriefing.<p>

C'est après une longue douche et un changement de vêtement que toute la petite équipe s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle pour décompresser. Ed, Greg et Raf n'avaient pas perdu une seconde et avaient déjà quitté les lieux, prêts à retrouver leurs familles, tandis que restés seuls dans les vestiaires, Sam et Spike finissaient de se changer, prenant leur temps, sachant que personne ne les attendraient ce soir.

Sam fronça les sourcils, voyant Spike, habituellement plus bavard qu'une pie, lui tourner le dos, muré dans un silence gênant. Il aurait fallut que le jeune sniper soit aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué la distance que son ami avait mit entre eux dans cette journée. Alors certes, personne n'avait réellement eut le temps de parler, étant tous bien trop concentré sur le fait que la vie de trois gamins et des centaines d'innocents étaient en jeu, mais il le connaissait assez bien pour se permettre d'avoir des soupçons.

Il n'était pas dans le naturel de Spike de se montrer discret. Bien sur, cette pensée n'était pas valable lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le terrain. Il se mouvait avec une futilité et discrétion impressionnante, même avec un sac de trente kilos de matériel sur le dos. Mais une fois l'uniforme rangé au placard, Spike était intarissable sur les derniers exploits de son robot ou sur ses dernières conquêtes… Ses dernières conquêtes … Sam réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le génie de l'informatique parler de ce sujet … Peut être qu'il avait enfin trouvé une fille autre part que dans un bar à trois heures du matin … Quoi qu'il en soit cela n'expliquait en rien son comportement inhabituel ainsi que son détachement.

Spike, de son côté, cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand son téléphone sonna alors qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler un jean et fouillait dans son casier à la recherche d'un teeshirt propre. Le numéro, non mémorisé pour des raisons de survie, n'en restait pas moins reconnaissable et le fit rougir instantanément. Il devait prendre cet appel, il devait parler à cette fille … Mais avec Sam la même pièce que lui, les priorités changeaient du tout au tout, son confort passant après sa vie.

- Tu ne décroche pas ? lui demanda Sam, à la seconde où il vit son ami raccrocher et enfouir son portable au plus profond de son sac de sport.

- Je … euh non , c'est pas important. Balbutia le concerné, inhabituellement mal a l'aise.

Rapidement, il reprit la fouille de son casier, se maudissant lui-même pour le fouillis qu'il y régnait et qui le forçait à rester à la merci de Sam et ses questions un peu plus longtemps. Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie, étouffée par les habits qui la recouvrait à l'intérieur du sac résonna faiblement attirant toutes les attentions.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ça à plutôt l'air d'être important en fait. Tu ne décroche toujours pas ? demanda une nouvelle fois Sam avec un sourire. C'est qui ? La dernière fille que t'a rencontré dansant bourrée sur un bar ?

- Non c'est ma mère, sans doute pour me dire qu'elle veut que je passe prendre deux trois trucs au supermarché avant de rentrer.

_Putain ou est ce foutu teeshirt ! _Pensa Spike, furieusement. En restant là, il éveillait les soupçons, d'autant plus que même si Sam était plutôt naïf, il savait pertinemment qu'avec un père en phase terminale, il aurait tout de suite répondu à l'appel de sa mère, au cas où un malheur serait arrivé. Après avoir passé la journée à éviter une confrontation, il risquait de devoir faire face au problème à tout instant, à cause d'un fichu teeshirt. Finalement, après d'interminables secondes, il trouva enfin l'objet de ses convoitises qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler avant de fermer son casier rapidement et de saisir son sac. Prenant un air tout à fait détendu, alors que son cœur battait la chamade, il se retourna vers Sam.

- A demain Samtastic !

Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et déterminé à quitter la pièce au plus vite, crut que son cœur allait une nouvelle fois s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il entendit Sam l'appeler.

- Spike ! T'as pas oublié un truc par hasard ? La voix de Sam résonna dans les vestiaires presque vides à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Se retournant lentement, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit son ami se pencher au sol pour ramasser un morceau de papier blanc, vraisemblablement tombé de son casier alors qu'il était à la recherche de son teeshirt. Ce papier, un simple numéro… Qui avait de bonne chance d'annoncer sa mort très prochainement si Sam avait le malheur de poser les yeux dessus.

Malheureusement pour le spécialiste des bombes, il était inévitable que Sam ne regarde pas le papier qu'il ramassait et, en quelques secondes, son visage habituellement souriant se ferma et il le regarda d'un air meurtrier.

- Spike … Pourquoi tu as le numéro de ma sœur dans ton casier ?

Sans bouger, Spike regardait le visage de Sam se couvrir peu a peu d'un rouge furieux. Et il n'osait pas bouger d'un cil. Non pas que le sniper lui faisait peur. Sans son fusil, il n'était pas plus dangereux que la normal des gens qui bossaient au SRU, un peu plus résistant peu être, mais plus lent dans ses mouvements que Spike qui avait un avantage sur ce point, mais plutôt de curiosité. Malgré le fait qu'il ati toujours souhaité que Natalie n'ébruite pas leur mince relation auprès de son frère, il ne pouvait se demander si, une fois Sam au courant, les choses deviendraient un peu plus sérieuses entre lui et la jolie blonde.

Après tout, ils étaient deux adultes consentant et Sam était mal placé avec sa relation avec Jules pour lui faire des reproches … Quoique , Jules n'était pas sa sœur… Il n'avait même pas de sœur pour faire la comparaison …

Aussi décida t'il qu'il était temps d'affronter la colère de Sam une bonne fois pour toute, espérant que celui-ci ne se balade pas avec une arme cachée quelque part…

- C'est elle qui me la donné …

Affronter la colère de Sam ne voulait pas forcément dire, tout lui balancer dans la seconde et risquer de se retrouver en très mauvaise posture. Il devait y aller doucement – et partir en courant si jamais les choses tournaient encore plus mal qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- Pourquoi il est dans ton casier ? demanda une nouvelle fois Sam, toujours aussi rouge, les poings fermés.

- C'est-à-dire que …

Alors que Spike cherchait comment tourner sa phrase sans que cela ne lui soit encore plus préjudiciable, son téléphone se mit a sonner une nouvelle fois dans son sac, attirant toutes les attentions.

Soudain, Sam comprit …

- C'est elle ! C'est pas ta mère qui t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Nat !

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout c'est… Non c'est vraiment ma mère Sam… Tenta Spike inutilement.

Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un échappatoire, Spike décida de miser sur la sécurité et tourna les talons, prêt à fuir le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine eut il ouvert la porte métallique, il entra en collision avec quelque chose de plutôt dur, qui n'avait décidément pas sa place ici.

- Spike regarde où tu vas ! S'exclama Ed, ladite chose en question.

- Spike revient ! hurla Sam, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

En quelques secondes, le sniper rattrapa son ami, qui freiné par l'arrivée d'Ed, n'avait pas eut le temps de mettre la distance qu'il espérait entre eux deux. Sans attendre, il attrapa le sac de celui-ci et le retourna, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Parmi le vêtement de sport sales, chaussures et autres bouteilles et paquets de gâteaux en tous genres, l'objet de toutes les convoitises suivait sa chute inévitablement et résonna, tombant sur le sol en carrelage.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Ed qui ne comprenait absolument rien, Sam et Spike se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde, yeux dans les yeux, à la manière des meilleurs westerns. Durant de longues secondes, aucun d'eux n'osaient entamer le moindre mouvement. Soudain, rapide comme l'éclair, Spike s'élança, suivit dans la seconde par Sam. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il était le plus rapide, le sniper était beaucoup plus prêt du téléphone qu'il s'empressa de ramasser en un instant.

- Sam ! Rend moi ça ! s'écria Spike, s'élançant à la poursuite du concerné.

Encore une fois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce soir la chance n'était pas de son côté. Ed, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas être mit au courant, décida qu'il était temps de stopper ces enfantillages et s'interposa entre les deux collègues.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme deux gamins ? Sam, à quoi ça rime tout ça, rends lui son téléphone immédiatement ! Tonna-t-il avec autorité.

- J'avais raison, c'était Natalie qui t'appelé ! Tu sors avec ma sœur ? S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois Sam … C'est juste … Tenta Spike avant d'être interrompu.

Sam venait de lancer le répondeur de son portable, utilisant le haut parleur pour montrer les preuves qu'il annonçait. Rapidement, le dernier message de la journée retentit et une voix féminine bien connue des deux agents du SRU résonna dans les petits vestiaires.

_Salut Spike, c'est encore moi. Je me demandais si ça tenait toujours pour demain soir mais apparemment, tu dois être occupé. Rappelle-moi. _

Le message de Natalie Braddock fut sans équivoque… Ed fit de son mieux pour retenir son rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, Spike se pressa de ramasser ses affaires et son téléphone tandis que Sam resta figé sur place de nombreuses secondes, le temps de réaliser que sa petite sœur sortait réellement avec son ami et collègue…


End file.
